The New Generation
by HawkDramione
Summary: Some one-shots about Finnick and Annie's son with Peeta and Katniss's daughter - Finnick Jr Odair and Mallory Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

**This is some one-shots about Finnick's son and Katniss's daughter, because suddenly I think they will make a really cute couple. If you think so please read and review, and if you don't, it's okay.**

* * *

_Finnick Jr: 12_

_Mallory: 4_

Finnick shook his head. Water from his long blonde hair splattered everywhere. He tried to hold back a sneeze as he walked in the garden. Mom would make him stay at home for days if he got sick. But Finnick didn't want to stay at home! All he wanted was to play on the beach under the sun, and to swim with dolphins when he could. He was so much like his father, as his mom always said so.

The bell rang as Finnick opened the door.

"I'm home." - He called loudly - "And I bring fish."

There were familiar laughters from the kitchen, but before Finnick could figure out who were there, his mother called - "Come here Finnick! Look who came to visit us!"

His grin widened as he was their guests, his parents' best friends - Peeta and Katniss Mellark. He raised the fish over his head so that everyone could see.

"I bring fish!" - He said proudly.

"I saw that," - Peeta chuckled - "What a shame that I know nothing about fish at all!"

"But you know everything about cake." - Annie replied, taking the fish from her son before she turned to a little person sitting in front of the oven, whom Finnick hadn't noticed before. - "So does this little girl! How are you doing?"

"Great!" -The girl looked up, smiling happily - "Actually it's almost done. Just a few minutes." - Then she turned back to watch the oven.

"My daughter." - Katniss introduced as she saw Finnick's confusion - "She loves baking, just like her father. Sweetheart, why don't you come here and say hi to Finnick?"

With annoyance, the girl stood up. She glared at Finnick when she saw him struggling not to burst out laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" - She asked. She was only half of his height, but the way she stood made some good impression on him.

"You're cover in flour!" - He replied, not even tried to hold back his laughter anymore. Then he added after seeing her expression - "By the way, I'm Finnick Jr."

"Heard that." - She snorted.

"So what's your name?" - Finnick asked her curiously.

"Mallory" - She repied dryly, then added - "Mallory Mellark." - With that she turned back to her oven.

"Mallory," - Finnick repeated thoughtfully - "What a boy's name!"

He totally didn't expected to be hit by a bowl of flour. Especially from such a little girl like her! And it hit right at his face! Oh my god his beautiful gorgeous face! And now he was covered in flour too!

"Mallory!" - The adults shouted in union, but the said girl only shrugged as if there was nothing before once again turning back to the oven.

Wiping flour from his eyes, Finnick suddenly thought that he might like this girl. Just might.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Mallory!"

"No!"

"Wake up!"

"No!"

"C'mon wake up! I'll show you this!"

"No!"

"But it's great!"

"No! Don't want to!"

"That's it! I'll carry you"

Mallory immediately opened her eyes as her body was suddenly lifted up. -"Hey!" - She exclaimed but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" - Finnick's voice whispered by her ear. - "Just follow me, okay? It's gonna be fun!"

"Okay" - Mallory muttered - "But you let me down first."

"On the second thought" - Finnick said - "It's better that I carry you. It's dark outside, and I don't want you to fall."

"But you're small." - Mallory replied in her sleepy voice. Her head leaned on his shoulder. In fact, she was totally fine with this - having Finnick's arms around holding her protectively. It felt like her father's.

"I'm 12, and you're 4. You're small, not me." - He shot back. The rest of their trip was in silence until Finnick spoke again - "Here we are. Wake up Mal, we are here."

"Don't call me Mal." - She mumbled while slipping down from him. Mallory tiredly blinked and took a look around. - "It's dark. I'm sleepy Finnick!" - She pouted.

"Over here." - Finnick gently took her hand and led her to the shore. He pulled out a flashlight from his jacket and turned it on. He pointed at the sand. - "Look Mallory! Look! You see?"

Mallory's eyes widened as well as her mouth as she saw the sand's strange movement. - "What's that?" - She asked worriedly.

"Shhh!" - Finnick told her - "Just look!"

Gradually, the sand disappeared, showing little turtles. One, two, three, and four, and... and... So many turtles that Mallory couldn't count anymore. There had to be hundreds of them. Finnick had digged a ditch to lead those turtles to the sea, and he was helping those who couldn't find their ways. Mallory watched in awe until the last turtle had gone.

"You like it?" - Finnick asked when his work has finished. - "You're so quiet."

Instead of replying, Mallory ran to him. Finnick opened his arms as she jumped in and hugged him tightly. He let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, let's go home." - He said, and Mallory mumbled agree. Finnick felt her weight falling on him as he walked back home. -"So you like it." - He stated. Mallory didn't reply, and her breath told him that she had already slept.

Finnick sneaked in the house as he had sneaked out. He carefully laid Mallory down on her bed, cover her with blankets so that she wouldn't get cold.

"Good night, Mal." - Finnick whispered - "Sweet dream!"

He got back to his room and fell down the bed, so tired that he didn't even care about his wet clothes, and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
